Carnevale di Venezia
by CarpeDiem1331
Summary: The Doctor is acting strange even according to River. Somthing must be very wrong ... or is it right? The Doctor takes River, Amy and Rory for a trip to see Carnevale di Venezia, The Carnival of Mask (Venice) but hes has been acting strange even according the River. So what could it be? Is something wrong ... or ... is somthing right? Rating for suggestions and more later ...


_**Okay so as per usual I don't own The Doctot Who series, or these lovely character. No matter how much I wish I did.**_

_**I wrote this story based on a dream I had after watching Angles Take Manhattan ... Don't worry there are NO SPOILERS for the episode or any of the season.**_

_**Basically The Doctor take River, Amy and Rory for a trip to see **__Carnevale di Venezia, The Carnival of Mask (Venice) but hes has been acting strange even according the River. So what could it be? Is something wrong or is something right?_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Wake Up Call_**

It had been months since I'd last seen that face, that ageless endless face. So when that wonderful sound filled my house I could hardly get my feet to move fast enough as I ran to my lounge room were the TARDIS had materialised. He was right that sound did grow on you. When those doors flew open I was expecting to see him smiling out at me but instead I was hit by the tornado that is my mother.

"Melody! Hurry up!" She yelled enthusiastically as she dragged me into my true home. As usual my father was waiting just inside the doors, never far from the woman he loved. I sometimes dreamed of having a marriage like their, where I never had to part from the man I loved but then I wasn't married to a man and I wasn't just a girl.

"Hey honey. How have you been?" Dad asks as he envelops me in a tight hug. I cherish these moments; when my parent are simply my parents, the TARDIS is simply my home and my husband is simple my husband. Those simple moments are so fleeting in my life so when they come I cling to them; I look back on those days I spent with my parents as children and wish I had not been so all consumed by hatred for the man I now was so hopelessly in love with.

"I've been good dad. How are you and mum?" He drapes his left arm over my shoulder while his right hand holds onto my mothers. If only they knew how lucky they were.

"We have been great actually. Do have any idea why we are all here?" My mum interjects

"No idea mum but I would like to speak to the man in question."

"Haven't seen him since he landed this thing. He picked us up at 3am! Hardly even gave us a chance to change!" Before I can answer I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway, my heart skips a beat before starting back up at double-time.

"There he is!" My dad yells out. The Doctor however doesn't pay any attention – doesn't look up, doesn't smile, doesn't say hello instead he just whirls around the control board pulling levers and pushing button. To most people it would look like his random start up method but to me I know different; he's pushing and pulling everything right for the first time in … well ever. I quickly pull away from my parents to watch him by the controls.

The TARDIS takes off with hardly a jolt, in fact I don't think my parents have realised we are moving. I stand near the railing in silence, in total shock and frankly awe as he continues to run around the controls checking everything is going right. Then it happened and I can hardly believe my eyes; he turns the breaks off.

"Are we going to get going yet Doctor?" My mother asks from near the stairs.

"We are moving, actually we are about to land" He answers without even looking over at them. He flew her perfectly and then turned off the breaks for a silent landing. He doesn't even seem fazed by this; instead he just stars at the screen where hundreds of tiny shapes form the ancient gallifreyan words. I just stare at him which is probably why I caught it; a smile or rather a smirk as he glanced over at me. That's when I realised. I raced over the control board just as the TARDIS started to land and throw the break on. The room filled with the squealing, whirling and groans that had become such an iconic part of her.

When it was all over he finally looked up from the screen but not at me. He looked over at my parents and this got my attention. I looked over my shoulder only to see them staring strangely back at me and then at the doctor; back and forth their strange looks went.

"Okay then time for the fun! Outside those doors is the most mysterious and romantic place in the universe. Outside those doors is …" He broke off as he threw the said doors wide open. "Is Carnevale di Venezia; The Carnival of Masks." My parents were practically jumping for joy as they looked out at all the colourful masked people that danced and drank throughout the street. "Okay so there are masks and outfits in the closet …"Before he could even finish my parents were off running; or at least my mum was and my father was being dragged behind. "The far back!" He yelled out as they disappeared down the hallway. He finally turned to me and smiled.

"Hello sweetie"

"Ah River my dear how I have missed that voice of yours." He practically purred as he walked towards me, if my heart had been going double time it was going at the speed of sound now. "So tell me where are we up too." He was standing right in front of me, so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Well it's been three months since I last saw you…" I trailed off as I fought the erg to run my hand throw his hair, that gloriously messy hair.

"Months…" He purred out as he took an impossible step closer.

"You left me on my doorstep after always getting me eaten by a giant worm." I said as I glared up at him. He took a step back and ran his hand though his hair.

"Yes I remember that, it was a week ago for me."

"Hmm, yes well I'm off to change as well you should."

"You know I never wear costumes."

"Last time you went to Venice you ran across fish people. How about you don't catch too much attention this time?" I walked back over to him and pressed up against him. "For me?" I whispered into his ear before turning and walking away. I had gotten less than three steps away when he grabbed my arm and spun me back around. Walking me back up against the control board he was pressed flush against me and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"River…my dear River…"

"Hmm" I couldn't help myself when I pressed closer to him but when he turned his lips to my ear I swore blind I must have been dead. One of his hands was wrapped in my hair with his thumb rubbing circled over my cheekbone. His other had now wrapped tight around my waist and was pulling me impossibly close to him and yet I still wanted to me closer. My breath was coming out in fast and short puffs as I leaned into his hand.

"I love the new outfit" My eyes short open just as he turned and disappeared down the hallway. Bent over resting my hands on my knees and smiled. That impossible man never ceased to amaze and surprise me. After I caught me breath back I looked down at myself which was when I realised. I was still in my pyjamas which tonight consisted of a practically see-through negligee that only just reach mid-thigh and not much else. I had had the sense to strap my guns to my thighs before I left my room thankfully but that didn't help me now. I stood up, smiling and practically ran to change before my parents came back down.


End file.
